Generally, microelectrical mechanical system (MEMS) sensor devices operate on physically sensible environmental conditions. For example, MEMS devices may sense sound, air pressure, motion, or the like. MEMS devices are generally simple sensor devices that generate a raw electrical signal. MEMS sensors, such as MEMS microphones, have a movable membrane that reacts to pressure waves in air in an interior cavity of the MEMS microphone to generate the electrical signal. A MEMS device package frequently includes a control chip, such as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), to manage the MEMS sensor device, read the raw data signal from the MEMS sensor device, and convert the data signal into a desired data format. In some sensor device packages, the MEMS sensor device and the control chip are disposed in a cavity of the sensor device package.